Wardrobe Girl
by Daddysgirl11
Summary: *Based on Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath* What happens when Dez makes Ally the wardrobe girl for Austin's next video? The thought of Ally helping him dress makes Austin uncomfortable, but Ally seems to like the idea.


**Hey guys! Random Auslly one-shot that I got inspired to write while watching Ferris Wheels & Funky Breath. I got to thinking about how Dez made Ally be the 'Wardrobe Girl' and how Austin's clothes were all messed up…. Lol, anyway, have fun! **

**I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

Austin clapped his video director/best friend on the back with a smirk. "Hey Dez," he said, his voice odd.

Dez raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you?"

Austin could only laugh. It was worth noting that his appearance was an absolute mess, his hair and clothes rumpled. "Great job making Ally the wardrobe girl."

Dez shook his head. "Your clothes are all crooked"

Austin glanced down and shrugged. "Hmm," he said, unperturbed, "Looked great in the dressing-room mirror."

* * *

 **Two hours earlier**

"Dez…" Austin whined to his best friend. "I don't want Ally to be my wardrobe girl. Why can't I have some hot girl that I won't mind letting see me half naked? I mean….Ally, she's one of my _best_ friends. It'll just be weird."

Dez was having none of Austin's crap, however. "Austin, we don't have the money or the time to find someone else for the job. You'll just have to deal with it."

Austin folded his arms over his chest. "You're being mean today."

Dez rolled his eyes as he fiddled with his camera. "And you're being ridiculous. Trish can only get us in Phill's Fun Town for so long before she gets fired, because you know she's ticking that little girl in the pigtails off. Now stop it. Be professional. I bet Ally will have no problems helping you get dressed."

"What about me?"

Austin groaned. Ally had just walked up. "Nothing," Austin told her. "Looks like you're the wardrobe girl."

"Ooh!" Ally actually seemed excited. "Come on, then. We have to go shopping."

"Shopping?"

* * *

They spent the next hour and a half buying what Ally referred to as 'the perfect outfit' for Austin's video. Honestly, it just looked like his everyday clothes. He probably could've just gone home and grabbed a random pair of jeans and shirt and looked relatively close to how he would in the actual video.

"You don't have to help me get dressed you know," Austin told her awkwardly as they walked back towards Phill's Fun Town.

Ally laughed. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm helping you. Dez wants you to look perfect, and let's face it, you're not the best at appearances."

Austin frowned down at her. "What do you mean, I'm 'not the best at appearances'?"

"Oh, no," Ally recovered quickly. "You always look alright, I just mean….video-worthy."

They'd made it back to where Dez and Trish stood.

"Okay," Trish said, demanding their attention. "Ally, Austin, you'll be in the Funhouse. Ally, make sure Austin looks perfect. Dez, make sure everything is ready with the cameras. I'll make sure everyone has cleared the area, and all who have agreed to appear in the background are in their positions. Ready?"

They all agreed, Austin a bit reluctantly. Ally grabbed his wrist and drug him towards the Funhouse. "Come on," she said earnestly, when he tried to resist once they were out of their friends' eyesight. "Honestly, what is the matter with you today?"

Austin glanced down at the floor and didn't say anything. Ally groaned loudly and continue to pull him away.

When they were finally in the Funhouse, Austin was shocked to see a whole rack of clothes. "What's all this?" he demanded. "I thought we just bought clothes!"

Ally shook her head. "Accessorizing, Austin. That's top priority. Don't you know anything?"

She turned and started rummaging through the clothes rack.

"What are you…?

She turned, giving him a sharp look. "I'm doing my job, now you do yours."

"Which is…"

"You're kidding," she said, dumfounded. When he did not reply, Ally rolled her eyes and said, "Strip, you idiot."

" _What?_ "

Clearly, he hadn't heard her right. This was innocent Ally Dawson, telling him to _strip_. Something was very wrong with that image. It made him gulp.

Ally sighed. "I said strip. You know, take off your clothes? If I'm going to help you get dressed, you can't very well have clothes on already, can you?"

Well, that made a bit more sense, but it was still uncomfortable.

Ally seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, because she smiled. "Oh, I see. You're afraid of me seeing you naked."

"N-Naked?"

Ally nodded. "Oh yes. Although, I suppose if you're that uncomfortable...you could leave the boxers on."

She was teasing him, Austin knew. She never would have made him go completely naked, but just the thought made him want to cower in a corner.

"Really," Ally said softly, "What's the problem? I'm a big girl. I know what's under all those clothes."

She was making him very uncomfortable, and she seemed keenly aware of this fact, for she continued to grin. "This is torture for you, isn't it?"

Austin nodded vigorously.

Ally turned around and started looking through the clothes again. "Well, that's only because you're shy and insecure, and wondering how it's fair that I'll get to see you very nearly naked when you've never seen me in so much as a bathing suit."

Austin nearly choked on his own saliva. "W-What?"

Ally giggled and started towards him, holding a fedora, of all things, in her hands. She placed it on his head and tugged him towards her by the collar of his shirt until they were nose-to-nose. "Do I make you nervous, Austin?" She whispered.

"Of course not," he said, a bit too hastily, and Ally smirked.

"Then how about I help you with these clothes?"

Austin stiffened. He stood stock-still as Ally carefully undid each button of his shirt, occasionally brushing her fingers over the bare skin of his chest. When his shirt was off, she made to remove his belt, but Austin caught her hands. He seemed to regain a bit of his confidence.

"Why are you doing this?" he demanded, searching her eyes with his own. Ally's smile seemed to falter a bit.

"I-Well I...just thought you liked...that sort of thing?" She said it more like a question.

Austin sighed. "Ally…"

She backed away from him, crossing her arms over her stomach. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Austin. How I must look to you….I really like you, okay? I had no idea how to get you to see me as more than a friend, so I asked Dez if I could be the wardrobe girl. It was never meant to…to go that far. I really was just going to help you, honest. You know I'm a Christian. I don't know what's wrong with me…"

Austin smiled, feeling relieved. "Well why didn't you just say so?" He laughed. He reached forward and grabbed her hand, tugging her towards him.

He had no idea how it happened, who initiated it, but suddenly they were kissing; Ally ran her hands all over his bare chest and Austin's fingers wound themselves in her curls.

She pulled away, gasping. "This goes no further than making out in the Funhouse, right?"

"Of course," Austin said, noticing his own voice had dropped a few octaves.

"Good," Ally said, nodding, and suddenly she was pinned against the mirror, both their hands traveling freely over each other, exploring each other like they never had before. Their tongues danced in a ferocious battle, each begging for dominance, and in the end, Ally let Austin have it. He lifted her off her feet, and Ally wrapped her jean-clad legs around his waist.

No one need ever know the two made out in front of the Funhouse mirror for nearly half an hour.

* * *

"Austin!" Dez yelled loudly. He'd been calling his friend's name for a while now. "Austin, get out here! The video starts in two minutes!"

Finally, he came staggering out of the Funhouse. Austin clapped his video director/best friend on the back with a smirk. "Hey Dez," he said, his voice odd.

Dez raised an eyebrow. "What's up with you?"

Austin could only laugh. It was worth noting that his appearance was an absolute mess, his hair and clothes rumpled. "Great job making Ally the wardrobe girl."

Dez shook his head. "Your clothes are all crooked"

Austin glanced down and shrugged. "Hmm," he said, unperturbed, "Looked great in the dressing-room mirror."

It sure had.

Dez gave him an odd look before shouting, "Wardrobe!"

"Coming!" Ally yelled from a short distance away, and then she too came staggering out of the Funhouse, looking if anything, more rumpled than Austin.

Comprehension dawning, Dez held back a smile and chose not to draw any attention to what was blatantly obvious. "Fix Austin's clothes and ask the makeup girl why his face is so shiny."

This led to a long conversation about having no makeup girl, until it was finally settled that Ally would do that too. She and Austin both looked a great deal happier about this particular job.

Trish came to stand by Dez when the two had walked away. "What's up with them?"

Dez grinned. "Well, they don't call it a 'Funhouse' for nothing, do they?"

Trish gaped at him, then seemed to take in their friends' appearances for the first time. A small smile appeared on her face. "From now on, we are _always_ making Ally the wardrobe girl."

* * *

 **Hey everybody! So this is one of the shortest one-shots I've written in a long time, maybe ever, but I thought it was a cute little drabble and really could go much longer than this. It was just a little idea, like I said, that I had to write immediately, and I thought it worth posting, just to tide my loyal readers over until I can post another chapter of WOSA and Already There. Those are coming soon, by the way, and I've got a bunch more in store as far as Harry Potter stories go. But I promise I won't forget I still have Use Your Voice and Ally's Romeo (although the latter is giving me serious grief to finish and the former I just don't know where to go for filler chapters yet). In any case, I will finish them all, unless something terrible happens and I die. Not to be morbid or anything…**

 **Lol, love you all and thanks for reading. Please review!**

 **God bless you all!**

 **-Daddysgirl11**


End file.
